witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Killian Gardiner
Killian Gardiner is a powerful warlock one of the main characters of Witches of East End. Killian is the son of the late Penelope Gardiner, the younger brother of Dash Gardiner, and the husband of the late Eva Gardiner. Personality Killian is brooding and incredibly sexy, and his thrall over Freya doesn’t bode well for her engagement to his brother, especially when she feels the same way about him. Freya and Killian are soul mates, however, they have both been told their relationship is doomed and can only end in death and it was time for them to change the cycle by seers and tarot readers. Biography Early Life The black sheep of the family, Killian was kicked out of every prep school on the East Coast, and has never had a real relationship with a woman. He holds a lot of resentment toward his older brother Dash Gardiner, and Dash believes that Killian blames him for Killian's own failings. 5 years prior to the start of the series, Killian slept with Dash's then-fiancée Elyse, three months before their wedding day. When Dash found out, it drove a wedge between the brothers, cementing a bitter rivalry that remains to this day. After Dash cancelled the wedding, Killian left East Haven, and the brothers had not seen or spoken to each other since. Throughout The Series |-|Season 1= Pilot - Freya is having dreams about a mysterious man she has never met before. When Killian arrives at Freya's engagement party, Freya is surprised to see the man from her dreams, and learns that he is the younger brother of Dash Gardiner, Freya's fiancé. Despite Freya's commitment to Dash, she and Killian are drawn to each other. Killian even gets a job as a bartender at The Bent Elbow, where Freya works. Electric Avenue - Freya is attacked by the ghost of Elyseat the Bent Elbow. Elyse uses her ability to manipulate electricity to scare Freya, she then tries to kill Killian, manipulating the electricity in the bar so that when Killian presses the light switch he is electructed. Fortunately he was rushed into hospital and was saved by his brother Dash. A Parching Imbued - Killian reveals that he is going away, later in the episode he confesses his love for Freya, telling her that if she marries Dash "he will destroy her", Killian asks Freya to run away with him. Oh, What A World! - After Killian confesses his love to Freya, he opts not to go to the wedding. Later, Killian leaves a gift for Freya: an old music box. Upon listening to the music box, Freya becomes emotional because she recognizes the song as one Killian played for her. Freya's father, Victor, tells Freya that Killian is really Henry, Freya's soulmate in her past life in the 1900s. Victor tells her to trust her heart, and that Killian may not be the trickster. After the talk, Freya tells Dash that she can't marry him, angering Dash. After Dash and Killian's mother Penelope is killed, the powers she took from her sons are restored. As Killian is about to leave town, an angry Dash charges at him, unleashing a Telekinetic Wave that throws Killian through the air, dropping him onto some stacking crates. Dash unleashes another wave, throwing Killian in the air again, this time landing on his boat, unconscious. Dash then unhooks the boat and pushes Killian out to sea. |-|Season 2= A Moveable Beast - Freya opens the music box he gifted her prior to the wedding and she is pulled into a vision where she sees Killian. He collapses after Freya discovers blood on her hand from the back of his head. Wendy deals the tarot cards for Freya, revealing that his boat had been destroyed in a storm but he was on dry land. The cards cryptically show that he is taking a lot of money from people but his exact method is unknown. The rest of Killian's fate is shrouded from the cards by the spirit animal of an owl. Killian is later revealed to be in Santo Domingo, where he unknowingly discovering his abilities as a witch. Unintentionally, he is reading the minds the people at the tables where he has been gambling, winning large amounts of chips. A woman called Eva comes into his room and is revealed as the one who had saved him and nursed him back to health. When she asks if he will be returning back to his home, he tells her that there is nothing left for him there. When they kiss, it is revealed that she bears the tattoo of an owl on her lower back. The Son Also Rises - Freya and Frederick use a spell to astral project and find Killian, successfully. And in the next episode, The Old Man And The Key, Freya arrives into the hotel where he is, and take him back home, along with Eva. The Brothers Grimoire - Killian and Dash pratice magic together for the first time. They use their recently acquired The Gardiner Grimoire, that looks like has a lot of dark magic, to cast a spell that they belive to be a Invencibility Spell. These spell actually turns out to be Vitality Spell that sucks the life force from Killian to Dash, causing him to became weak. His skin starts to have burns, his ribs break and he barely has energy to move. With the help of Ingrid, they reverse the spell. Boogie Knights - he shares a moment with Freya. When A Mandragora Loves A Woman - Eva gives him what is belived to be a love potion. They have sex, and during it Eva casts a Fertility Spell. Relationships Family |-|Penelope Gardiner = Penelope Gardiner Penelope was Killian's mother. She cared for Killian very much, however, Killian always felt that she favored Dash more than him. When Killian was a baby she borrowed his powers from him in order to make herself stronger for her revenge against the Beauchamp family. Nevertheless, she was always concerned for Killian's well-being and was quite distressed by Dash and Killian's constant bickering. |-|Dash Gardiner = Dash Gardiner Dash is Killian's older brother. When they were younger they were quite close, however, as they grew up they became distant due to Killian's bad boy nature. When Dash got engaged for the first time to a woman named Elyse, Killian slept with her 3 months before their wedding day. This enraged Dash and caused the brothers to become estranged. Killian also stole both Freya and Elyse from him, but after their mother died they became close again when they discovered they are witches. (See the main page for Dash and Killian) |-|Archibald Browning = Archibald Browning Archibald was Killian's grandfather. He died long before Killian was born so they never got the chance to meet. Romances |-|Freya Beauchamp = Freya Beauchamp Freya and Killian are star crossed lovers, destined to fall in love over and over for eternity. They have known each other over many centuries and many different lifetimes. Their love is Star crossed and they are doomed to repeat the cycle over and over again. Freya is Killian's love interest. Killian had a dream about Freya before they met. When he met her for the first time in this lifetime she was introduced as Dash's fiance, much to Killian's dismay, however, they shared a passionate kiss shortly after. Killian knew he loved her before he even met her, but due to her being engaged to his brother she did not admit to him that she felt the same way. (See the main page for Killian and Freya) |-|Eva Gardiner= Eva Gardiner Eva is Killian's ex wife. She saved him after his near death experience. She is a witch and his love interest in the second season. She senses he's a warlock and gives him what's thought to be a love potion, when they go back to east end she has to make it stronger as his feelings for Freya are waking him from the spell. (See the main page for Eva and Killian) |-|Elyse = Elyse Dash's first fiance. He slept with her a few months before their wedding day which caused Dash to break up the engagement. She killed herself shortly after due to Killian ignoring her after their one night stand. She came back as a ghost in the episode Electric Avenue, and tried to kill him saying that she couldn't have him in life but she would have him in death. Freya helped her move on and return to the spirit world. |-|Amy Matthews = Amy Matthews Amy was Killian's ex-girlfriend. He began a relationship with her and kept it until she ended it due to realizing that he was in love with Freya even though he would not admit it himself at the time. Powers and Abilities Killian is a Warlock whose powers come from his strength of mind. Like any other warlock, he can move objects with his mind, heal injuries and cast spells. Killian was born a warlock, but his powers where stolen from him when he was just a baby, alongside Dash. Their powers where only restored when their mother, Penelope, was killed. When he first used his powers, he was able to read another person thoughts while playing poker. Killian has an affinity for Telepathy, as seen when he first read another person's thoughts while playing poker. This power developed so much that he was able to read all of his customers' minds while serving drinks in The Bent Elbow. He is also talented in Telekinesis, as seen when he threw away Dash away using pulses of an invisible force. Killian is also proficient in lighting fires with the power of his mind, and can now light fires with a snap of his fingers, as seen when he set Freya's drink on fire during her birthday party. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting' *'Potion Making' *'Telekinesis' *'Healing ' *'Reincarnation ' *'Mediumship' *'Atmokinesis' (Limited) Individual Powers * Precognitive Dreaming *'Telepathy ' *'Telekinetic Blast' *'Elemental Manipulation' ** Pyrokinesis **'Aerokinesis' Known Past Lives * Asgardian Killian * Edgar Allan Poe * Henry * Bobby Appearances See also *Killian Gardiner/Gallery Novel Counterpart Killian's character is almost exactly the same as he appears in the series, the only minor difference being that he is a god in the books and not a warlock. In the book series, he has the ability to move through space and time at will. He is the soulmate of Freya Beauchamp. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Gardiner Family Category:Characters